The Inuyasha Smut Collection
by OKFan
Summary: The Rating is no joke. Basically, just a collection with random Inuyasha character smut, just because I feel like it. Feel free to suggest a pairing. The title says it all. Read and review if you feel like it.
1. Warning

**I recommended that this message be read by anyone who may want to suggest characters to be used in future chapters. This message will contain restrictions, warnings, and a little insight to how I plan on writing out this fanfiction.**

This is going to be a collection of Inuyasha pairings. Basically, it's just smut featuring any and all Inuyasha couples.

My personal favorite is Kouga, so most of the pairings I come up with myself may revolve around him.

I will announce the pairings in advance to the start of the story, such as in the title or in the summary.

**Warning: The rating is NO JOKE! **These collections will have some plot to each story, some more than others, but for the most part all it is, is a bunch of **SMUT**. Because, I feel like it and I could use the practice…it's my dream to write the most pornographic scene in existence…perhaps I can do it somewhere in this collection…who knows…probably not.

In some chapters I may place a * next to a word or phrase, this indicates that will be some sort of explanation at the end of the story. This will occur if I use a Japanese word, any non English word, or if there is a reference that I feel should be explained.

**For those of you who want to suggest a character or a pairing:**

Threesomes or quads are ok, in that retrospect, anything goes.

If you want to suggest a younger character, like Shippou, Rin, Sota, or Kohaku, then I will write the story as though they were older…I'm not really a fan of pedophilia.

Yaoi (featuring two or more men), Yuri (featuring two or more women), or hetero are all okay.

**I refuse to write smut that features these characters:** Myoga, Jaken, Manten, Toutousai, Hachi, Kirara, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, Kagome's Grandpa, Goshinki, Kaede, Mouryoumaru, Kageroumaru, Jinenji, etc. Basically, there will be no animals and no ugly dudes or chicks.

**Minor characters are welcome, some examples of these characters are: **Hiten, Ginta, Hakkaku, Houjou, Muso, and the Band of Seven (minus Ginkotsu and Mukotsu). Of course, there are many more for you to choose from. Have fun with it.

If you suggest a character pairing then I will give you credit for it.

That's about all I have to say here. Please read and review!

The first chapter will be Kouga/Hakkaku, Kouga/Ginta, Hakkaku/Ginta, and Hakkaku/Kouga/Ginta…in short, a wolf youkai threesome. XD


	2. Ginta x Kouga x Hakkaku

This is the first chapter of "The Inuyasha Smut Collection".

The pairings will be Hakkaku/Kouga/Ginta threesome.

Summary: Kouga wasn't always at the top of the clan, even he has some secrets.

**WARNING:** Very, very, very smut filled. **LEMON. YAOI. THREESOME.** Turn back now if you are under 18 or don't have the stomach for it. There is a bit of plot in the beginning, but there will certainly be more than enough smut to make up for it later, feel free to skim past the details and straight to the sex, you perverts. There are also a few **spoilers**.

**Kouga's Hidden Past and Dirty Present**

He hadn't always been the leader. He hadn't always been the toughest, the fastest, or the strongest and it wasn't something that he enjoyed admitting. Those two were a constant reminder to him.

Ginta and Hakkaku had been his best friends for as long as he could remember. Even all their fathers had been friends.

He didn't doubt that his past would remain a secret. Kagome didn't know anything about him, and didn't seem to care to find out; not that he'd tell her if she asked. There were some things that even he wouldn't discuss, even with Kagome.

He was born a runt. He was the youngest in his clan, not many children were born after him; the ones that were born were quickly killed off by enemies that would strike. They had the best spot on the mountain; this caused them to gain many a foe. His father wasn't the leader, but he was a great asset to the clan, and greatly respected, as were Ginta and Hakkaku's fathers. The two of them were actually older than what he was. Really, his age and his respect for them were the only reasons that they could get away with calling him "Kouga" without an honorific at the end.*****

Since then, many of the elder tribe's men have died due to old age, the battles with the birds of paradise, and the battle with Kagura. It was becoming difficult to repopulate. The women in the tribe were hidden away in the depths of the mountain, there were very few children as most of the men had died.

Many of those men had been stronger than him; not that he would readily admit to that. Back then, he was overly dependent on the jewel shards. They gave him speed and power that he never dreamed possible. Before them, he was much weaker, much slower, very much an underling. He took control of the clan once he got the shards; he took down the leader (whom he had thought to be powerful, but inept). A long time has passed since then. He is the new leader, he is well respected, well liked, he isn't the runt anymore. He had trained hard and is now the fastest and strongest of the clan, even without the jewel shards.

Despite his achievements, he is still haunted by his mistakes.

Many of his tribe's men had died under his leadership, even if it was due to their own foolish choices, it was still his responsibility. The woman who had killed those men, Kagura, was dead, but not by his hand. His vengeance could never be complete. His only chance left for revenge was to kill Naraku, but he knew that he wasn't strong enough; he would never affirm it out loud. He couldn't kill Naraku. He would never be able to avenge his kin.

Kouga sighed heavily as he lay back against the trunk of a nearby tree. His thoughts had been relentless since he woke at dawn. Memories of his past plagued him like misquotes plagued a swamp. It was hopeless. His life, his dreams, his vengeance, it was all hopeless. He knew he couldn't kill Kagura, she was already dead; he knew he couldn't kill Naraku, he was just too powerful, and he knew he could never win Kagome; she was head over heels for that mutt. As these thoughts came crashing down on his conscience, Kouga found himself falling into a spiral of depression and anger. There was nothing he could do.

It was that time again. He hated this time of the year. His emotions went awry and his libido became insatiable. It was mating season. On a normal day, he would think these thoughts and simply be motivated to try harder, he would be optimistic and try his best; but on this day, he couldn't be anything but moody, he was pessimistic and depressed. He felt like a woman, he hated it.

Since meeting Kagome, he'd go his mating seasons putting on a fake happy face when he saw her. He would ignore the urges and satisfy himself in private. Before Kagome, mating season was always a welcomed occasion. He'd go with other tribe mates and copulate all he wanted. Usually with whom ever happened to be closest to him at the time the urge struck (namely, his two closest friends. He couldn't even remember if he'd slept with anyone but them).

He could recall when he was young. He'd just hit puberty and the mating season had effect on him for the first time, Ginta and Hakkaku had been the ones to teach him the ways of the season. "When wolves mate, they mate for life" that was what had been told to him by his father; that is what he had told Kagome. In a way it was true. Once he had mated with his two best friends, they had become closer, the three were inseparable.

Since meeting Kagome, he only desired Kagome. He wanted her, but couldn't have her. Ginta and Hakkaku were no longer around (he'd sent them off to live with Shinta and Kai), and he could no longer be satisfied with just his hand. No matter how much he did it, or how long he tried, the erection just kept coming back. It wasn't the same as mating. To humans, it may just be sex. But to him, to his clan, mating was a bond. He yearned for his companions; he yearned for a partner that he would never have to be apart from. More than anything, he needed a mate.

Kouga groaned as he felt his mood shift again as he thought of his more sexual based issues. Mating season lasted for about a week or two, depending on the person; he averaged about a week and two days. He wasn't sure he could keep this up while maintaining his sanity for much longer. He wanted to find Kagome and ravage her, but that would only cause her to hate him. He wanted to find Ginta and Hakkaku and continue the lessons that they would give him every year before he met the miko*****, but he felt that if he did, it would be an infidelity towards her.

"You know…" his ears perked slightly from his crouched position, his head rested on his knees, clutched between his hands, as though he were hiding from a modern day monster, "you're easy to read, Kouga". He recognized that voice.

"I know you're noble and all, I respect that, but" another voice continued, "it isn't a betrayal if she doesn't even recognize the relationship". He could hear someone come up behind him and could feel their breath on his neck, he shivered. The other person came up on his right and he felt a warm tongue trace the outline of his ear. He moaned softly, he would have stifled it, had the two men been any other but his two best friends since childhood, he'd only show this side of himself to them.

He was surprised, but it wasn't in an unpleasant way. The two of them had left the area he had ordered them to stay at and found him here. He was only slightly upset that they disobeyed him and thus put themselves in danger. At the same time, he was touched, not that he'd admit it, that they came to him. Of course they knew about mating seasons, it was also fair to assume that they would also be able to guess that he would, once again, not have Kagome to mate with. They were worried for him and came to him when he needed them most, perhaps it simply due the strong bond that they all share.

"Kouga" Ginta whispered as he ran his tongue over the younger man's ear lobe and snuck his hand over his leader's thigh. He could feel the youth shudder under his touch.

Hakkaku lapped at Kouga's neck, his own hands working their way past the wolf prince's chest plate.

Kouga uncurled his body as he was attacked by his two closest kin. They had taught him to mate and lead him through all his mating seasons up to Kagome's arrival. He shared a bond with them that was unlike any other. They were special.

He could feel his chest plate being lifted from his torso as Hakkaku managed to unfasten the straps and lift it over the wolf leader's head. He heard the plate clunk as it hit the ground, carelessly tossed to the side; apparently, it was only in the way, as were several other articles of clothing.

Ginta had moved from Kouga's side, having had enough with playing with his ears, and was now positioned in front of him, a sinister looking smirk etched onto his features. He remembered a time when that smile would have surprised him, since the days of his youth; Kouga had learned that Ginta on a normal day and Ginta superbly horny were two completely different people. While normally, Ginta was well mannered and fun to be around, once he got it up the grey haired wolf would talk dirty and play rough. Even though, Kouga hadn't mated with Ginta in nearly two years, it was clear by the look in his eyes and the smirk on his face that that aspect of his friend hadn't changed.

Kouga whimpered softly as Ginta leaned forward devouring his mouth. The older wolf's tongue swept across Kouga's lower lip, this caused it to quiver in anticipation. He felt a single fang strike his lip as Ginta nibbled and suckled on his flesh, taking his time before jamming his tongue down Kouga's throat. His left hand man lapped at the roof of his mouth, stirring an uncharacteristic moan to seep its way past Kouga's lips.

As Kouga and Ginta's two wet muscles tangled and battled within Kouga's mouth, Hakkaku continued to nibble and lick at the nape of his leader's neck. The white haired man's right hand massaged Kouga's stomach and sides, while his left twiddled with his nipples and scraped over his chest.

"Ah…" Kouga purred in pleasure as Ginta left his mouth and licked his way down Kouga's chest, over Hakkaku's fingers, and down to the ookami***** leader's pelvis. The older wolf curled his fingers around the hem of Kouga's fur pelt, pulling it down past his ass, as Kouga lifted his hips, and to his knees. His tongue continued its trek from the younger wolf's pelvis to his rigid member.

Ginta paused and turned his head up to look at Kouga, that devilish smirk returning to his maw, "I don't remember you being so large last time, it must be because you've gone so long without a good fuck" he ran his tongue down his leader's penis from tip to base, "Your cock is so hard, it almost looks painful. We'll have to fix that, won't we?" He chuckled as he flicked his tongue over the head, spreading the pre-cum around as he swirled his tongue around the phallus; delighting in his partner's husky pants and grunts.

Kouga resisted the urge to buck his hips when he felt Ginta's mouth take him in. He threw his head back and nearly howled as the other wolf demon began sucking and pumping. Kouga's body convulsed and he rested his head on Hakkaku's shoulder, uttering shallow pants and gripping at the grass by his sides.

His pleasure was short lived and rather cruel as Ginta released his member just as he felt as though he was reaching climax and gave another devilish smirk. "Not yet" was all the grey haired demon said as he placed his hand over the swelled member and stroked slowly, his mouth enveloping Kouga's once more. Kouga moaned loudly, between the soft slow strokes of Ginta's hand, the lapping and petting of Hakkaku's tongue and hands all over his neck, chest, abdomen, and hips, and the tender massage of Ginta's tongue over his own, he felt as though he would go crazy.

Ginta gasped slightly and left Kouga's mouth; one of Hakkaku's hands had made its way to the grey haired wolf's pelvis and was molesting the penis through the fur pelt. Ginta moved leaned back, stopping his ministrations on Kouga momentarily, so that he could remove his pelt and give the white haired demon better access to his assets. Once the pelt was removed, he moved forward again and lapped at Kouga's ear before meeting Hakkaku above Kouga's shoulder and kissing him deeply, his right hand stroked Kouga's length and his left slid its way under Hakkaku's pelt and began simultaneously caressing him as well.

The clearing in the forest was filled with the smell of sweat and the sounds of husky pants and moans. The sun set and their forms were illuminated by the orange, yellow rays that came through the trees and leaves. As that shine reflected off of the sweat that the men's bodies had produced it gave the illusion that the three of them each had their own individual glows.

Kouga's azure blue eyes became half lidded as his lungs pushed out yet another groan, "no more"; he whimpered out in a barely audible tone, he knew the other two would hear; they are wolves, after all. Of course, this statement did in no way mean 'stop'; it was more of a way of saying something along the lines of 'I'm sick of foreplay', in Kouga language. This was a part of himself that he wouldn't show to anyone but these two; he had too much pride to make such sick pleading comments.

Kouga could feel droplets land on his shoulder, it must have been either sweat or the saliva coming from the two other's parting kiss. He looked at Ginta who was smirking, something that he had re-gotten used to sometime during the session. The older demon simply nodded and released his grasp on the blue eyed man. He felt Hakkaku's hand on his back, pushing his torso forward. He simply obliged, knowing what was bound to happen next.

Kouga was the only one fully unclothed, at this point. Ginta only had his chest plate, arm plates, and leggings on, while Hakkaku was still fully clothed. While during sex, it was normal for Ginta to act like a bastard, it was also normal for Hakkaku to not get naked. It was one of the many things that Kouga had, by this point, gotten used to.

Ginta moved back slightly to give the black haired wolf demon more room, as he backed up Kouga lowed himself more, until he was on all fours. He could feel the demon behind him slowly stretching out his sphincter with strong fingers. Ginta, in the meantime, positioned himself in front of Kouga, taking a handful of his black locks; he gently forced the younger man's head forward. Kouga submissively took Ginta's penis into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the glans. It wasn't too long before he could feel Hakkaku's engorged cock reaming his entrance beneath his tail and could feel the fur from Hakkaku's pelt, which had been slid down ever so slightly, on his thighs.

He hummed his lips in a whimper as his prostate was gently caressed by the Mohawked male's head. He could hear Ginta give a moan of his own at the feeling Kouga's action had caused. Kouga sucked and ran his tongue roughly across the skin and muscle in his mouth, lapping up the precum that covered the other man's penis head in the process. His member grew, if possible, even more rigid at the moans his two lovers were emanating.

Hakkaku's hand enveloped Kouga's taut length and pumped vehemently in time with his thrusts.

The three men's movements increased and sped up considerably as they each grunted and panted at the sensations that filled them. The glow from the sun that had reflected off of their skin was nearly gone as the sun was replaced with the moon. Accompanied by several wolves in the distance, Ginta and Hakkaku gave out bestial howls as they climaxed, Kouga giving out one of his own, only to have it muffled by the muscle between his lips.

Hakkaku pulled out of Kouga and flopped down on the grass, his pelt still loose over his thighs as he huffed. Kouga released Ginta's member and rested on his belly, catching his breath. However, it didn't take long for Ginta to recuperate and replace his face of fatigue with yet another impish smirk.

Ginta climbed on top of the still panting Hakkaku in a classic sixty-nine position and began to lick the now flaccid appendage between his legs. The action resulted in a rough inhale from the man beneath him. As Hakkaku's member slowly started to stiffen back up he took Ginta's length into his own mouth and began suckling and nipping at the skin lightly.

Kouga blinked as he watched the transaction, his own limb slowly coming back to life. Slowly, he crawled over and removed the pelt that adorn Hakkaku's thighs; it was only in the way now. Gently bending the other man's knees and spreading them apart so that he had more room for his own body. He used his fingers to stretch out Hakkaku's anus, just as the other man had done to him not too long ago, and made sure to stimulate the prostate as each new finger was added.

Hakkaku moved his head from side to side, trying to give Ginta as many different sensations as he could. He bobbed his head as he lapped vigorously at the limb between his lips. To give the other man more enjoyment, he used his left hand to stoke and caress his testicles and his other to skillfully massage his prostate. He could distinctly feel the man on top of him growl in pleasure.

When Kouga felt confident that his friend was loose enough so that he wouldn't be hurt he slowly began thrusting into him, being careful not to hit Ginta or disrupt him from his ministrations.

Ginta used his arms to support his body as he slid his mouth up and down the length of Hakkaku's phallus. He scrapped his fangs over the swollen flesh.

The stars and moon seemed to shine for the sole purpose of allowing the men to be elucidated. The glow was reflected over Kouga's hair and made him seem much more majestic than usual.

The movement increased and the environs were filled with sounds of coupling. It was as though the entire forest, excluding them, had gone to sleep.

Kouga was the first to reach his climax and his howl echoed between the branches and seemed to bounce back off of the trees and fill any remaining silent space. Hakkaku followed as he felt the wolf prince ejaculate inside of him. As Hakkaku reached his peak his mouth tightened and his fingers gave more pressure to the spot that they had been fondling, causing Ginta to lose control and have an orgasm of his own. Ginta rolled off of Hakkaku and reveled at the feel of the cool grass against his skin.

The three men lay near one another, panting as they relaxed their shuddering bodies.

Kouga was thankful, thankful to have a bond with these two kin men; relieved that he didn't have to spend another mating season with just his hand. Even though he knew that they would have to go back to Shinta and Kai in the morning and avoid trouble, at least he could enjoy tonight. For just tonight, he could forget about his worries, his revenge, and his unrequited love. Even if he could never have Kagome, at least he knew that these two would always accept him, love him. At least he shared a special bond with someone, at least he wasn't alone.

--------- ------------ --------------- -------------

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please, don't expect every chapter to be this long; I was really just having some fun with this one. I can't promise that they'll all be so filled with this much detail, but then again, maybe they will be, I don't really know until I get there.

*****Japanese names often have an honorific or suffix placed at the end in order to show respect. Some examples of this are "-san", "-sama", "-kun", or "-chan". There are, of course, more that can be used. If you have any questions, just ask.

*****Miko – Priestess

*****Ookami – Wolf

Also, sorry I used the word 'prostate' so much…I could not for the life of me think of anything else to call it. I guess I could have called it 'the male G-spot', but that just sounds really awkward…like, really.

Leave me a review with your thoughts or a request!


End file.
